User blog:Magistret/Attachment
This is the next story based on another character. Eventually they will have to meet so keep updated. :Chapter 1: Lust :Rig status: Very good, slight signs of stress. :Date and time: 15 November 2613, 14:31 am :Location: Ishimura Ship. :Panic. That was the first thought Alex had. :The second one was. Survive. Alex ran towards the door, cautiously looking back at the three lurkers which was now catching up towards him. Their grotesque bodies twisted from their appendages and their large fangs ready to try and take a bite of him. Alex could almost make up their previous bodies if he twisted and pulled it off and maybe use super glue or duct tape. But now they were just creatures hungry for meat. And so he ran towards the door gasping, it was far as he was in the medical bay. The doors were always far due to the size of the clinic. He ran the door through the door and it closed automatically. In which he blessed automatic doors. It was hard to remember what he had just expereince. It was all such a blur. It started when all the Aegis colonists came back, injured, near death and some where hysterical others just did nothing. There was so many of them that they had turned the clinic into a self ER. When there were no more of them, he rested on the chair that he used to sit on, seeing that he had run out of all medical supplies and that he was working 4 hours well out of his shift. His friends took care of the rest. And then he woke, the bodies were still there, except that most of them had died. Not because they were severely injured. No one had took care of them. His friends were now gone. He also saw 2 or 3 of the bodies gone. The only people that greeted after his rest were 3 suspicous looking creatures. And one had jumped on the desk. After that, he had mysteriously jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door. Liked it was the last publish of Playboy. Now in the dark corridors, he had saw someone who had also manage to get out. It was Mark, he was very close with him. He had been with him for 3 years and he was a major mentor to him, but further inspection made him saw a large gash in his shoulder almost ripping his arm apart. His right arm holding to his last chunk of meat stranded to his shoulder. 'They bit me, you sure are lucky to have good feet Alex' he said almost as if painless. Back home Alex was use to running. He had participated in many galactic marathons, in which he always got 5th or 6th. But that was good enough. 'I...uhhmmm' Alex replied dumbfounded. He wanted to go back and get some medical supplies, if there still was. A part of him just wanted to say sorry and leave him behind, except that Alex had a major habit of not ignoring people. But all he could was listen to the rapid thump on the door. Followed by 3 smaller thumps. Great, now there was an extra. 'Go' he said with no hesitation. 'Go and get a playboy Alex, read it for me, will ya? When your back home.. ok' those words really had touched his heart and now he had to leave him. He had to leave just because of his selfish bitchy self. But knowing Mark, he always said 'Save as much as you can, right' with his texas accented voice. The thumping had now turned into bangs. 'GO!' Mark shouted. It hurt his heart deeply and he could feel a gash deep in his body. But all he could do was give him a playboy magazine hidden in his jacket. 'Hah, you bitch' he said holding on to it. Even with the gashes on his left shoulder. 'Don't worry I'll sure be catching up with it' he said and left feeling wetness in his eyes. 'Put it on my grave Alex. Put in on my grave Alex!!!' he shouted now clinging to his playboy. ' Category:Blog posts